With the development of technology, what users seek is no longer in high-definition images, but more three-dimensional and realistic image display. In the 3D display technology, 3D glasses are a usual application, and shutter glasses are commonly used in the 3D glasses technology.
The main feature of the shutter glasses 3D technology is that a right-eye lens is closed when a left-eye lens is open, thereby enabling the user to view a left-eye image. On the contrary, the left-eye lens is closed when the right-eye lens is open, thereby allowing the user to view a right-eye image. Since the left and right eyes respectively view the different images, the images fuse in the brain of the viewer for sensing 3D vision.
In watching 3D TV, what the viewer concern is the displayed 3D effect, that is, 3D graphics. To date, the most important factor influencing the 3D effect of 120Hz or 240Hz shutter is crosstalk. The crosstalk is caused by the viewer's left eye sees the image content which should be viewed by the right eye, or the right eye sees the image content which should be seen by the left eye. In addition, a main factor causing the crosstalk appearing in 3D images is bad synchronization between response time of a liquid crystal display (LCD) and lighting timing of backlight scanning in the LCD module. Under the 3D images, how to make liquid crystal molecules fast reach a steady state for ensuring that every frame of the images can correctly enter the corresponding left and right eyes of the viewer is solved generally by means of increasing an overvoltage in advance. Each LCD has an over-drive look-up table, and accuracy of over-voltage parameters (gray scale) directly affects speed and preciseness of twist of the liquid crystal molecules in the LCD.
However, at present, every over-drive gray scale in the over-drive look-up table is sought by repeatedly entering different gray scales and repeatedly measuring for obtaining the suitable over-drive gray scale, but this method is extremely time-consuming and has low accuracy to greatly affect the 3D effect when viewing. Hence, currently, how to fast and accurately find out the suitable over-drive gray scale is an urgent problem for 3D TV manufacturers.